Le joueur de flûte de Konoha
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: Naruto se laisse guider par une mélodie. que trouvetil au bout du chemin! [oneshot en deux parties si ça vous dit]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : sont pas à moi…eux non plus…

Bon, ça y est ! Ma première fic sur Naruto !!

Le jouer de flûte de Konoha  


**OoooOoooO**

Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, des cris s'élevaient du bureau de l'Hokage.

Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, Sakura brisa une vitre en y jetant le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main.

La raison de cette agitation ?

Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, l'Hokage n'était pas dans son bureau et la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux rose ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autre ninja commençaient à en avoir assez et décidèrent donc de se lancer à sa recherche.

**xXx**

Sa toge blanche, son chapeau rouge et blanc orné du symbole du feu à la main et ses cheveux blond comme le soleil, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage sixième du nom, se promenait dans les rues de Konoha.

Se promener n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié, chercher serait plus vraisemblable. En effet, il cherchait quelque chose.

Une mélodie.

Une mélodie douce et mélancolique qu'il avait entendue pour la première fois deux semaines plus tôt. Il s'était alors mis en quête de l'endroit d'où provenait ce son. Mais lorsqu'il avait pensé avoir trouvé, il ne trouvait qu'un endroit désert.

Et tout les matin depuis deux semaines c'était la même chose. De sa chambre Naruto entendait ce son mélodieux et sortait pour en trouver la source. Et chaque fois il revenait bredouille et se faisait massacrer par Sakura. Et oui, même du haut de ses 20 ans et de son mètre soixante seize, le blond ne faisait pas le poids face à la kunoichi en colère.

Oui, 20 ans. Et cela faisait deux ans qu'il occupait le poste d'Hokage. Depuis que Tsunade avait décrété qu'elle était trop vieille pour accomplir ce devoir et que c'était à la jeune génération de prendre le relais. Enfin…quand elle avait spécifié au conseil que c'était à Naruto et à lui seul qu'elle laisserai sa place. Et c'est de cette façon que le blond réalisa son rêve de toujours.

Le jeune Hokage s'arrêta à un carrefour, tendit l'oreille et prit à droite, direction de la sortie du village. Il s'avança dans la forêt. Le son était de plus en plus clair. Il continua son chemin, faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du but…

Il stoppa sa progression lorsqu'il arriva à une clairière où il put apercevoir pour la première fois la source de cette mélodie qui l'avait amené à ces escapades quotidiennes.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir approximativement son âge, la peau incroyablement claire, des cheveux d'un noir profond et dont les doigts graciles glissaient avec agilité sur sa flûte. La mélodie était douce et mélancolique, à l'image de son propriétaire. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un sentiment de nostalgie envahi le cœur de Naruto. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que l'image de Sasuke se dessinait dans son esprit.

**xXx**

Les ninjas partis à la poursuite de Naruto avaient décidés de se séparer en groupes de deux. Et Kakashi s'était retrouvé avec Sakura. Kakashi qui se demandait encore se qu'il faisait là à suivre la jeune fille quand celle-ci s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue. Alors qu'il allait lui demander le pourquoi du comment elle s'était stoppé, il aperçu l'Hokage qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville. Leur curiosité piquée à vif, les deux ninjas entreprirent de suivrent le plus discrètement possible le blond. Pour ne pas être surpris, ils avancèrent de branches en branches jusqu'au moment ou Naruto s'arrêta, se cacha derrière un arbre et porta toute son attention sur quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la clairière.

Et, comme sortant d'un autre monde, Kakashi et Sakura entendirent la mélodie qui s'élevait de la clairière. Et c'est là qu'il remarquèrent que ce que fixait Naruto n'était autre que celui qui produisait cet air d'une pureté incroyable en faisait danser ses doigts sur une flûte. Une sensation étrange naquit dans l'esprit de la kunoichi, comme si elle avait connu cet homme.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Le silence tomba sur la clairière et le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, assit contre un arbre ouvrit lentement les yeux, semblant sortir d'un état de transe.

« Ces yeux…rouges…ce sont… »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que le moindre son n'en sorte, elle se retrouva bâillonnée. Elle se retourna pour regarder son sensei qui lui fit signe de se taire et de regarder. Elle obéit et observa se qui se passait en bas.

**xXx**

Naruto venait de faire la même conclusion. Ces pupilles rouges…il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Son cœur se serra. Il se redressa, sortit de derrière son arbre et se plaça face au brun. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Un coup de vent fit voler le grand manteau blanc de l'un, les longs cheveux et les pans du kimono tout aussi noir de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un en face de l'autre, à se détailler, s'étudier.

- Sasuke.

- T'as donc fini par devenir Hokage.

- Oui.

- …

- J'avais raison t'étais vivant.

- …

- Quand on à retrouvé le corps d'Itachi…j'étais sur que s'était toi.

- Naruto…

- Nan…il fallait que ce soit toi…je voulais que ce soit toi !

De grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'Hokage qui, a l'inverse de quand il était plus jeune, ne sanglotait pas comme un gamin de cinq ans mais restait droit et fier. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et referma ses bras autour du corps qui n'était plus celui d'un enfant de treize ans.

- Arrête de pleurer, usuratonkachi.

Ah l'écoute de ce mot familier qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis presque cinq ans, ses pleurs redoublèrent et il serra un peu plus fort le corps du brun contre lui. Ce dernier attrapa le menton du blond et le força à lever la tête.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas pleurer.

- Pas de ma faute…

- C'est la mienne, peut être ?

La façon dont Sasuke le regardait troublait l'Hokage. Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir un regard si tendre. Et ce « usuratonkachi » n'avait rien de cassant comme autrefois. Là, il était…gentil…aux oreilles de Naruto il avait sonné comme un « tadaima ».

- Oui c'est ta faute !

- Alors faut que je me fasse pardonner…

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Ne, Sasu-chan ?

- Hm ?

- Tu rentres au village ?

- Ouais. Si l'Hokage accepte de me laisser revenir.

- Je pense que ça peut se faire. Mais seulement si tu es trèèèèèèèèèèèèès gentil.

**xXx**

Un peu plus loin sur leur branche, on pouvait voir Kakashi un sourire au lèvres (oui, à travers son masque) et Sakura avait faillit s'évanouir quand elle avait vu Sasuke embrasser Naruto, et s'était vraiment évanouie quand elle les avaient vu partir ensemble, main dans la main.

- J'ai plus qu'à la ramener moi…

**OoooOoooO**

Alors…moi je dis :

A suivre ?!

Vous en pensez quoi ?!

A bientôt

Bisoux

Rine-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : sont pas à moi…eux non plus…

Hop hop hop ! En route pour la suite !!

Le joueur de flûte de Konoha

Le retour de Sasuke

**OoooOoooO**

Le jour même, en fin d'après midi, Naruto rassembla le conseil et, après l'avoir fait entrer discrètement dans Konoha, leur présenta Sasuke. Les anciens étaient plus que surpris. Tous pensaient que le Uchiha était mort.

Après de nombreuses heures de délibération et devant l'insistance du jeune Hokage, le conseil donna son approbation pour la réhabilitation du brun. A la suite de cela, le blond demanda à ce que tout le village se réunisse le lendemain matin afin de lui faire part de la nouvelle.

Avec la même discrétion que précédemment, à la tombée de la nuit, Naruto conduit le brun jusque chez lui en priant pour qu'aucun de ses amis ne débarque à l'improviste. Et c'était tout à fait leur genre.

_« Déjà que je me faisais engueuler tous les jours ces deux dernières semaines parce que je « disparaissais » tous les matins…j'ose même pas imaginer le savon que va me passer Sakura parce que j'ai pas été là de la journée… »_

Sasuke posa son unique sac dans le salon et balaya la pièce du regard.

- En tout cas ton sens du rangement n'a pas changé…

- Ahem…fait pas attention. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ranger.

- Mouais…et t'as le temps de te balader en forêt toute une journée…

- Euh…hehe…

Naruto lui fit faire le tour de la maison et déposer son sac dans la chambre.

- Naruto ?! Ça te dérange si je prends une douche ?

- Nan, nan. Vas-y je t'amène une serviette.

Pendant que Sasuke entrait dans la salle de bain, le blond attrapa un drap de bain dans un placard de sa chambre. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau pour déposer la serviette, la sonnette retentie dans l'appartement. Naruto pria les quatre précédents Hokage pour que ce ne soit pas les fameux amis dont il craignait tant la venue.

Il se rendit dans l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et se prit un magnifique coup de poing en pleine face.

- Bon sang, mais où est-ce que t'étais encore passé ?!

- Euh…

-Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es Hokage maintenant ! Tu peux plus faire tout ce qui te passes par la tête !!

- I…Ino…c…calme toi s'il te plait…

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un aussi mauvais Hokage que ce que la majorité des gens pensait…au contraire même…mais ça n'empêche rien !!

- S'il te plait…

_« Si elle découvre que Sasuke est dans ma salle de bain je suis fini !! Elle va me trucider !! Et si elle le dit à Sakura je vais être ressuscité pour être immédiatement massacré !! Je veux pas finir en patté pour Akamaru… »_

- Ino.

- Mais…Shikamaru !!

- Tu nous casses les oreilles.

- Tiens, s_crunch_**(1)** t'allais prendre une douche ?! _scrunch_

- Ah, Choji a raison. Qu'est-ce tu fais avec une serviette ?!

- Euh…_« merde elle l'a vu…merci Choji ! »_ C'est-à-dire que…en fait…

Naruto se trouvait dans une situation on ne peut plus compliquée.

_« Ça peut pas être pire »_

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Naruto ?! Je peux avoir la serviette ?!

_« Ah si, tiens…ça peut… »_

- …

- Naruto ?!

- J'te l'amène tout de suite !

- Et au passage, tu peux me prendre un caleçon ? J'ai laissé mes affaires dans ta chambre.

Les joues de l'Hokage prirent une teinte rosée et il se crispa légèrement, serrant un peu plus fort la serviette contre lui.

- Naruto…y a un type dans ta salle de bain.

Constata Choji.

- Naruto…y a un type dans ta salle de bain qui dit que ses affaires sont dans ta chambre…

Constata Shikamaru

- Naruto…pourquoi y a un type dans ta salle de bain qui te demande de lui ramener son caleçon qui est resté dans ta chambre.

Demanda Ino.

Cette fois les joues du blond firent concurrence aux plus beaux homards qu'il était possible de voir dans une assiette.

_« Ça y est…je suis mort…de honte ! J'ose même pas penser à ce qu'ils imaginent…nan je veux pas y penser…et je peux pas leur dire que c'est Sasuke. Et de toute façon ça n'arrangerait rien…faut que je me débarrasse d'eux ! »_

- Euh…c'est une longue histoire…

- …

- Bon je veux pas vous mettre à la porte mais…salut !

Et il referma la porte après les avoir poussés tous les trois jusque dehors sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il soupira un grand coup et frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau et ouvrit lorsqu'il en reçu l'autorisation de la part du brun.

Il découvrit alors le brun, totalement nu, toujours dans la douche en train d'essorer ses longs cheveux noirs. Et là, il se rendit compte que les dits cheveux avaient vraiment énormément poussés depuis cinq ans. Aujourd'hui, ils lui arrivaient presque dans le creux des reins.

A la vue de ce corps magnifique, Naruto eu très chaud au niveau d'une certaine zone de son corps. Il déposa la serviette et le caleçon et sortit précipitamment.

Naruto se réfugia dans la cuisine et se servit un graaaaaaaaaaaaand verre d'eau et commença à préparer le dîner. Et oui, les repas du blond n'étaient plus seulement constitués de ramen, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Sasuke lorsque celui-ci vint s'installer dans la cuisine seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, Naruto racontant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le départ du brun, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas mentionner ce fait, tout comme les noms de Orochimaru et Itachi. Il se contentait de raconter les idioties qu'il avait faites avec Kiba et les autres, la façon dont il était devenu Hokage. Le sujet sur les cinq dernières années de Sasuke avaient également été mit de côté pour ce soir. Ils savaient que le sujet serait abordé bien assez tôt et avaient tous deux envie de passer une bonne soirée.

Il sembla aux deux garçons que la soirée était passée à la vitesse du son et vint l'heure de se coucher. Pendant que Naruto prenait une douche et se changeait, Sasuke s'était couché, dans le lit du blond comme celui-ci le lui avait dit. Lorsque Naruto revint et sortit du placard une couverture, le brun le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je prend de quoi me coucher.

- Et tu comptes dormir où ?

- Dans le canapé.

- …

Après cette réponse très éloquente, le brun se redressa et attrapa l'Hokage par la taille. Il cala sa tête contre le dos musclé de son ami et resta ainsi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'empêche d'aller dormir sur le canapé.

- Et tu veux que je dorme où, a part sur le canapé.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se laissa retomber en arrière, emportant avec lui le blond qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Sasu…

- C'est ici que tu vas dormir.

- Sa…

- Et nulle part ailleurs.

- …

- Je veux pas être seul.

- …

- Je veux plus être seul.

- …

- Comme je l'ai été ces cinq dernières années.

Sentant le brun se coller un peu plus contre lui, Naruto se tourna et caressa affectueusement les cheveux du brun, comme on le faisait avec un enfant pour le rassurer. Celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre le torse chaud.

- J'ai compris.

- …

- Je reste là.

- …

Naruto sourit car à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le brun s'était endormi. Le blond ramena la couette sur leur deux corps et se laissa également entraîner aux pays des rêves.

Une sonnerie stridente le tira du sommeil. Il sentit comme un vide. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit d'où lui venait cette sensation. Naruto était déjà debout enfin presque. Il était assis sur le bord du lit et le regardait en souriant. Il passa une main dans les longues mèches brunes éparpillées sur le matelas.

- Allez, il faut se lever.

- Pas envie.

Et le brun se cacha sous la couette.

- Sasuke…sors de là !

- Nan.

- Dépêches toi de sortir de là-dessous.

- Nan.

- On dirait un gamin de 10 ans qui fait un caprice.

- …

Naruto eut le résultat escompté. Sasuke sortit de sous la couette et regarda le blond avec son fameux regard à glacer la banquise. Le blond sourit, se leva et commença à s'habiller. Et Sasuke put constater qu'il ne portait plus son éternel costume orange, mais le traditionnel pantalon vert et le pull noir. Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui dit avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Lève toi. Je ne tiens pas à faire poireauter le village parce que Monsieur n'a pas daigné se lever. Sinon je t'emmène de force s'il le faut et en caleçon.

Pour le coup Sasuke était scotché. Il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. D'où Naruto lui parlait comme ça ? Et d'où, lui, agissait-il ainsi ? Son retour à Konoha l'avait vraiment chamboulé en conclu-t-il.

N'ayant guère le choix, il se leva et enfila son kimono. Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Sur le devant, l'éventail, emblème des Uchiha avait été cousu. Son cœur se serra. Cet emblème, cousu à l'emplacement de son cœur représentait la preuve de son retour à Konoha. Puis réalisant que le temps passait, il alla rejoindre le blond dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était en train de se battre avec le petit déjeuner et Sasuke en profita et se colla à son dos, passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Il lui murmura à l'oreille un petit « merci » avant d'aller s'asseoir. Ils déjeunèrent assez rapidement. Puis Naruto disparu dans la chambre et réapparu vêtu de sa longue toge blanche, symbole de son rang d'Hokage.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le village était rassemblé pour écouter la nouvelle importante que devait leur annoncer leur Hokage. Celui-ci se montra à eux et une clameur s'éleva en son honneur. Il demanda le silence et sans plus de cérémonie, il annonça que quelqu'un de très important était de retour. Son annonce provoqua bien des murmures dans l'assistance. Tout le monde demandait à son voisin qui cela pouvait être. De leur côté, la même agitation et le même étonnement régnaient chez les shinobis. Seuls Sakura et Kakashi étaient au courant et le ninja copieur s'était mis d'accord avec la jeune fille pour ne rien révéler à personne.

A la vue de l'agitation qui régnait au sein des villageois, Naruto fit signe au brun de s'approcher. Celui-ci se mit aux côtés du chef du village. La foule observait le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux. Grand, brun, la peau blanche et cette présence incroyable. Chacun sentait qu'il l'avait connu…mais aucun ne savait dire de qui il s'agissait jusqu'au moment où, de l'endroit où se tenaient les ninjas, une voix, n'étant autre que celle d'Ino, ne pousse un cri de surprise et ne hurle un…

- SASUKE-KUN !!!

tonitruant. Alors tout le village leva de nouveau les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et virent le symbole des Uchiha sur son kimono. Sentant que les villageois ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de ce retour, il leur raconta que c'est Sasuke qui avait éliminé Orochimaru et Itachi, et il précisa également que c'est lui-même, l'Hokage qui avait insisté pour que le brun soit réhabilité.

- O-kaeri nasai Sasuke-kun !

C'est Sakura qui avait crié. Et à côté d'elle, Kakashi faisait de grands signes au Uchiha et les autres ninjas les imitèrent, rassurant le reste des habitants de Konoha. Et bien que quelques uns soient encore méfiant, ce que Sasuke considérait comme normal, la majorité se joignit aux shinobis pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux. Ceci réchauffa le cœur du brun et guéri en quelques instants une partie des blessures causées par la solitude des cinq dernières années.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Naruto remplissait son devoir d'Hokage, l'ancien fan club de Sasuke s'était reformé et regroupé sur la place où le jeune homme faisait un spectacle de marionnettes aux enfants émerveillés. Il faisait bouger les personnages à l'aide de sa flûte. C'est alors que lui vint une idée. Il commença à jouer un air différent. Tout les gens présent étaient totalement absorbés par sa musique. Quand tout à coup un mouvement se fit sentir dans la foule et chacun s'écartait pour laisser passer une certaine personne, qui n'était autre que l'Hokage.

Celui-ci se retrouva devant Sasuke qui continua à jouer jusqu'à ce que le blond soit devant lui et ne l'oblige à retirer sa flûte sur laquelle il appliqua un justsu de nature fûton, ce qui eut pour résultat que la musique continua. Naruto se pencha alors vers l'Uchiha et l'embrassa. Et s'éloigna lorsque la musique prit fin et qu'il reprit ses esprits.

- Que…qu'est-ce que…

Il sentit alors un grand nombre de regards posés sur lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'une bonne partie du village était rassemblée. Les mères cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants, et il vit les membres du fan club de Sasuke qui le regardaient avec des yeux noirs. Il remarqua surtout Sakura et Ino. Les deux jeunes femmes fulminaient. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je voulais voir si le sort que j'utilisais sur mes marionnettes fonctionnait sur les humains. Apparemment oui.

- Nan mais t'es malade !!

- Oui. Tu me diras…j'ai pas besoin de ce sort pour que tu m'embrasses.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Naruto compris alors que c'était une vengeance par rapport à la réflexion qu'il avait fait le matin.

_« Mais quelle idée de le comparer à un gamin de 10 ans… »_

Il sentit un nuage d'ondes qui lui étaient fortement hostile dans son dos. Il comprit alors qu'il devait fuir…et vite. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prit ses jambes à son cou poursuivi par le fan club en furie.

- COMMENT CA TU EMBRASSES SASUKE-KUN SANS AVOIR BESOIN D'UN SORT ?!

- HEY ! CA VEUX DIRE QUE HIER SOIR…DANS LA DOUCHE…C'ETAIT SASUKE !!!

Naruto accéléra le rythme.

_« J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance…mais il est hors de question que je m'arrêtes ! Tout Hokage que je sois, je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre le fan club en colère de Sasuke ! »_

Arrivé à un croisement, alors qu'il allait continuer tout droit, Naruto sentit quelqu'un agripper son bras et il bascula sur le côté gauche tandis que la horde de filles en furie passa devant eux à toute allure. Lorsqu'il regarda qui était son sauveur, il reconnu Sasuke.

- T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ? Tu sais comment elles sont pourtant !!

- Oui je le sais. Mais je voulais te donner une petite leçon.

- T'es vraiment…

- Chut ! Et je dois avouer que j'en ai un peu profité…sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé en public.

- Ca ne change rien au fait qu'elles vont vouloir m'assassiner ! Tu te rends compte ? Je leur ai volé leur précieux « Sasuke-kun ».

- Très bien. Ce soir je leur dirais que…j'étais…hum…consentant ?!

- Je sais pas comment elles interpréteront cette phrase.

- Oui, t'as raison. Dans ce cas là, je leur dirais la vérité. A savoir que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune d'entre elles parce que…j'ai toujours été gay. **(2)**

- Sasuke…

- Même si je n'étais pas prêt à l'avouer à ce moment là. Alors que maintenant, oui.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, l'obligeant à se coller à lui. Puis délicatement, il vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto et l'embrassa dans un baiser remplit de promesses…

**OoooOoooO**

**(1)**magnifique bruitage du croquage (j'aime inventer des mots qui n'existe pas…) de chips

**(2)**inserer ici la magnifique image de Sasuke et son pitit carton marqué « sorry girls, I'm gay… » (intervention inutile signée Ri-chan !)

Et vala !! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !! (tais-toi…) Ri-chan : elle dit ça pis après elle vient râler paske tout le monde réclame une suite --… c'est tendre le bâton pour se faire battre ! aie, non, moitié de moi, pas taper !!!!

Rine-chan


End file.
